


A New Life

by perfectly_imperfect_9, Trashmouth_Gal



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_imperfect_9/pseuds/perfectly_imperfect_9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: Don't you just LOVE Spider-Man? I do. If you don't, stop reading this now.Well, this is just another version of his story. Crazy right?WARNING: This work may contain spoilers to Marvel's Civil War, Spider-Man Homecoming, and Avengers: Infinity War.





	1. Awakening

You probably won't believe the story I'm about to tell you. If I were you, I wouldn't believe it either. Peter Parker thought he was like all of the other high school students. Nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen. 

Peter Parker sat on his bed. He was waiting for Aunt May to pick him up. He and his best friend Nate were going to go to an Ed Sheeran concert.  
As he sat there he stared at the wall. He didn't notice a spider creeping down from the ceiling on one web strand. It dropped and landed on his hand. Still, Peter did not notice it. Then the spider bit him. Peter, shocked, swat the spider away. He noticed it crawling on the ground and stomped on it.  
"That's what you get for biting me!" Peter said to the smashed spider.  
All of the sudden Peter felt a kind of sensation run through him. It was like he was being lifted off the ground, yet his feet were firmly planted. He suddenly felt as if he could do anything.  
Just then he heard a knock on his bedroom door. When he opened it, Aunt May was standing there. "You ready?" she asked.  
"What?" Peter asked, startled. "Oh. Yeah. I'm ready."  
"Well hurry up. We've got to go pick up Nate." she looked at him for a second. "Are you okay Peter? You look," she paused, thinking of what to say. "Pale."  
"I'm fine." Peter responded, slightly offended. Come on. We need to go get Nate."


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to tell Nate what's happening to him, but is rudely interrupted. Will Peter remember to tell Nate, or will the interruption make him forget?
> 
> Sorry for the terrible summary. I couldn't think of anything else.

Nate and Peter walked out of the stadium where the concert had been. After about two hours of singing along to Ed Sheeran, they were exhausted. The next day they had school, so they needed sleep.  
Once Peter sat on his bed, he felt the same strange sensation he'd felt earlier that night. Once again he felt as if he could do anything.  
Then he could have sworn someone had told him to climb a wall. Perhaps it was just his imagination. Or maybe it wasn't. Peter chose to think it was though. He needed sleep and he wasn't going to get it if he pondered on this.  
~~~  
The next morning, Peter grabbed Nate by the arm and pulled into an empty hallway. "We need to talk."  
Nate, obviously confused, said slowly, "Okay?"  
"Listen," Peter began. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. Both boys turned on the spot. What they saw was a knocked over rack, and standing behind it, clearly shocked by the fact that it fell over, was Flash.  
Peter turned and walked away, forgetting what he was going to tell Nate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! Hopefully I'm getting better at writing.
> 
> Please leave a comment on your favorite Marvel superhero!
> 
> Thanks again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. It's probably horrible. If you can't tell, I'm a newbie. 
> 
> Leave a comment on your favorite Marvel superhero!!
> 
> Thanks again!!


End file.
